Zims first love?
by Invader Bijou
Summary: This storys about Zim and 2 girls. Zim has a crush on one. And the other, has a crush..on..Zim! ZIM! This is my first story ever so give me a break! COMPLETE
1. Idunnowhattoput

Chapter 1.  
  
Gameboy disaster   
  
One sunny Thursday morning at Zims "house"  
  
Zim was getting ready to go to school. With tired eyes he put on his wig thing and opened his door to come out of his home. "What a beautiful morning!" said Zim taking a deep breathe. "Such filth and disturbance." he said twitching.  
  
"I FOUND A SQUIRREL!!" yelled a fimiliar voice. "It went like this" it said acting like a squirrel.   
  
"GIR! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR...foolishness" said Zim. "AHH! AND WHERES YOUR DOG COSTUME?!?" he yelled.   
  
"I HAVE IT RIGHT HERE" said GIR looking for it.   
  
"where exactly?" said Zim.   
  
"umm...its right here!! umm.."  
  
Zim raised an eyebrow then just went to the sidewalk and walked to school.  
  
"Ive been to this...'school' for 5 months now! And still hardly any info. on how to conquer this planet! How can this be?" said Zim thinking to himself.  
  
At Dibs house.  
  
"Look at that alien...just walking to school like no ones watching him. How I hate that Zim." said Dib to himself spying at him through his room window.   
  
"Are you EVER going to leave that guy alone Dib?" said Gaz kindof annoyed at him.   
  
"But Gaz. Dont you understand? THERES AN ALIEN AT OUR PLANET!!" he yelled.   
  
"so?" said Gaz.   
  
Dib narrowed his eyes and got a piece of paper and pen drawing an alien taking over a planet. " THIS PLANET RIGHT HERE COULD LOOK LIKE OURS IN ANY DAY NOW!! WE GOTTA STOP HIM BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" Dib yelled.   
  
There was silence in the room for a moment.  
  
".....your voice is stupid" said Gaz with a sigh then got her gameboy and walked out the door to go to school.   
  
Dib sighed and thought " how come no one believes me?" he put on his coat and walked out the door too.  
  
At school. (which is accidentaly named 'skool' at the show xD)  
  
Zim finally gets to the school seeing all the wild kids running around. A little fat girl starts running around in circles screaming random things.  
  
"WATCH OUT YOU FAT HUMAN!" yelled Zim almost getting hit. But it was too late. The big huge girl slammed right on him making them fall to the ground.   
  
"oops! Im sorry green skinned dude!!" she said getting off and running in circles again.   
  
"Stupid humans" Zim mumbled to himself sweeping off the dirt of his clothes.  
  
Where Gaz is.  
  
"FINALLY! Im almost done with the last level!!" she yelled to herself with exictment. She quickly looked at her watch. "OH NO! ONLY 30 SECONDS LEFT TILL THE BELL RINGS!" Gaz paused for a second then growled. "IM NEVER GOING TO FINISH THIS LEVEL BY THEN!!" her hand accidentaly slipped away her gameboy making it flying across the air. "NNNOOOO!!!" she yelled trying to grabb her gameboy before it would break in half.   
  
Where Zim is.  
  
Still brushing the dirt of his clothes. He spots hears a sudden cry from a familiar voice. " hmm..? Gaz?" he thought.   
  
"MY GAMEBOY!! ITS GOING TO BREAK!!" Gaz yelled across wear Zim was.   
  
Zim looked up and saw the gameboy going straight at him! Zim paniced and started running to go inside the school. But it was too late. The gameboy slammed on Zims head making him unconsious on the steps of the school.   
  
"OH..MY...GOSH!" yelled Gaz looking at Zim. " MY GAMEBOY!!" she cried. Gaz tried to get the gameboy that was shattered alover Zims face. She got closer to him to pick up the gameboy. Suddenly, Zims eyes started to open seeing something right next to his face.   
  
"mm..an angel? Am I dead?" He completly opened his eyes when all the blurryness went away seeing Gaz almost grabbing him. They both stared at eachother for a few seconds then yelled thier heads off.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GRABBING ME?! TELL ME!!" Zim commanded.  
  
"ME?!? GRABBING YOU?! NO WAY!!" yelled Gaz.   
  
"I KNOW YOU DID! I SAW YOU!!" said Zim.   
  
"LOOK, I MENT TO GET MY GAMEBOY! BUT NOW..." said Gaz with a tear. "But what?" said Zim lowering his voice. "My gameboy..." she said touching the little pieces. "its...its...BROKEN!!" she yelled with anger.  
  
"THANKS TO YOU!! I CANT EVER FINISH MY LAST LEVEL!! ID HAVE TO START OVER FROM LEVEL 1!!" she said stomping on the concrete floor.  
  
"hmm.." Zim thought.   
  
"what?" she said breathing furiously. "Maybe I can fix it." he said examining some of the pieces he picked up.   
  
"Well you better fix it RIGHT!" said Gaz almost threating him. "okay then. Ill have it done by next week" he said.   
  
"NEXT WEEK!?!" she yelled. "No! itd take like only 2 days! I know how to fix it." she said.   
  
"Then why do you want me to fix it for you?" he said. "Because...because" she said biting her lip. "I DONT KNOW! But Im coming with you to see if youre fixing it right" she said.   
  
"Ill fix it..but.." he said stoping.   
  
"what?" she said.   
  
"Youd have to promise not to tell anyone about my 'secret' lab" he said quietly.  
  
"heh. okay fine. My brother has one and I never told anyone....OOPS!" she said covering her mouth.  
  
Zim started to laugh evily. "he has a lab? hmm...maybe I can find a way to destroy it. Then hed have nothing to defeate me with. THEN I COULD RULE THE WORLD!! HAHAHA" he yelled.   
  
"shutup" said Gaz.  
  
end of chapter 1   
  
(sorry I had to edit the story a little. Oh and thanks Maran Zelde and Riotgirl027 for helping me gettng the story better!) 


	2. Gazs secret

Chapter 2  
  
Gazs secret  
  
In Zims house.  
  
"Okay!" says Zims opening the door. "This is my house!!" he said proudly somehow.   
  
"....this is your house? Ok whatever just where is your lab?" said Gaz.  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes then showed her the toilet to go inside his lab. "Okay, here, you stand inside the toilet and Ill flush you down." said Zim.  
  
"Are Trying to get rid of me by flushing my down the toilet...? what kind of retarded plan is that? I mean. I can do 100 times better." she said.  
  
"SILENCE" yelled Zim. "Its not to get rid of you!! Just watch." Zim stood inside the toilet. "see? nothing!" he said.   
  
Gaz stared at Zim inside.   
  
"..what? ..WHAT?" he yelled.   
  
"Oh nothing" said Gaz kinda freaked. 5 minutes of silence and staring.  
  
Then,"WILL YOU HURRY UP!?" yelled Zim.   
  
"NO! IM NOT GOING IN THERE!!" she yelled.   
  
"OH YES YOU ARE!!" yelled Zim grabbing her arm.   
  
"NO! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled.   
  
But Zim didnt listen he grabbed her inside with him and they got flushed right into the lab.  
  
"Here is my lab! Nice isnt it?" he said.   
  
Gaz was real pissed at Zim for making her go inside. She decided to ignore him till he finshed fixing her gameboy from then on.  
  
Zim sat down and got a plastic bag with the pieces in it. "Ill be able to finish earlier than I thought." he said putting on his goggles.   
  
Gaz was nowhere near him as he thought.  
  
"Woah! look at this lab." she said looking alover. "huh? whats this?" she said picking up a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers and writings. "I think I saw this in level 13 before. Its about...AN ALIEN INVASION!" she said with wide eyes.   
  
She took a quick glance at Zim then looked back at the paper.   
  
"Was my brother right? Is Zim actually an alien?" she said putting down the paper softly.   
  
"I cant believe I had a crush on...." she stoped hearing a loud screeching behind her.   
  
"EEEEEEE!!! I FOUND A PET ROCK!!" GIR yelled without his dog costume on.   
  
GIR ran to Zim trying to show him the rock. "LOOKIE!!...CAN I KEEP IT?!?" yelled GIR.   
  
"yeah yeah whatever" said Zim trying to consetrate. "Wait...GIR!! WHERES YOUR DOG COSTUME!?!" Zim yelled.   
  
"oohh yeaaahhhh...that...uhh. well I sorta..uhh..lost it." said GIR saying the last 2 words quickly.   
  
"GIR!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! DONT YOU SEE THAT THERES A HUMAN HERE?!?" Zim whispered.   
  
"A HUMAN?!" yelled GIR sniffing like a dog. "Wheres the human?" wondered GIR.   
  
Zim stoped working then said. "dont tell me shes not near me..." he said grasping on his tools.   
  
Gaz was hiding behind a table shaking. Since she was into video games so much. Shed begun to have those wierd imaginations."Ive heard that aliens like to suck the brains out of humans!! I HAVE to get out of here!!" Gaz worried.  
  
Zim quickly spotted Gaz walking straight to where she is without her even noticing.   
  
"So..." said Zim squinting his eyes. "Youve been searching through my work on...conquering this planet" he said.   
  
"I knew it! you were an alien all along! I shouldof known since you never go to the bathroom during math class like everyone else did!" she said on the floor moving away.   
  
"So you know. I cant let other people know since youd tell!! For that. Im going to lock you up in here!" "for eternity" he said with an evilsh grin.  
  
"..GGRRR NOT IF I ESCAPE FIRST!!" Gaz got up and kicked him right in the you-know-what,running away as fast as she could.   
  
Zims face turned red but got back up and ordered a robot to get her (no not Gir).   
  
"YOU CAN NEVER LOCK ME UP!!" she yelled. "YOU JUST CANT!"  
  
"Oh, well see about that" said Zim putting the robots remote control fast.  
  
The robot flew REAL fast and grabbed Gaz.   
  
Gaz tried to struggle out.   
  
"NO!...NO!! LET ME GO!! ZIM DONT DO THIS TO ME!!!" she yelled almost crying.   
  
After that cry. Zim started to wear off his evil and stared deeply into Gazs eyes.   
  
"Gaz...Im..sorry" he said controlling the robot to let her go. "I-I dont know what has gotten into me" he said.   
  
Gaz fell to the ground not to easyly not to harshly.   
  
"Well uhh..thanks for letting me go. Uhh..and Im sorry for looking through your lab. I promise not to tell ANYONE that youre an alien. I really do promise!" she said crossing her fingers.   
  
"MM..well okay! off you go before I change my mind!!" he said.   
  
Gaz ran out of the lab and out of the house. She panted from the all the chasing and everything. that she forgot all about her gameboy.  
  
Rain at Dibs house on 12:00am.  
  
Gaz swung open the door soken wet with a mad face on.   
  
"huh? Where were you Gaz?" said Dib.   
  
"I was out..ya know." she said.   
  
"where didja go? seen anything...wierd while you were there?" said Dib.  
  
Gaz widened her eyes a little but then said. "look Dib. I had a rough day. its none of your business." she said walking to her room.  
  
At her room.  
  
Gaz changed from her wet clothes. She was really scared that night. She had never been so in her life.   
  
She sighed then opened her window while it was still raining and thundering. She looked up to the dark cloudy sky and started to smile a little.   
  
"Oh Zim. If only I could tell you how much I feel about you. I dont care if youre...well..if youre not human. For somehow I...love you. I wish I didnt but its not my fault. I guess I should just tell you tommorrow before something happeneds..."   
  
she closed her window then went to bed.  
  
end of chapter 


	3. Taks visit

Chapter 3  
  
New couple?  
  
Morning at school.  
  
"Okay class open your books to page 34" said Miss.Bitters the teacher.  
  
"hmm..it appears that 2 kids from this class didnt come to school today. WHY IS THAT?!?" she said looking at Zim.   
  
"ahem. Well you see...uhhh...I had a family emergency.yeah.sure" said Zim with a cough.   
  
"....fine!! And what about YOU Gaz?" she said staring at her with a mad face.   
  
"Umm well...I-"   
  
Gaz got interrupted by the school bell to go to lunch.   
  
"okay class...GET OUT OF MY CLASS" yelled the teacher. (shes really mean ;O.o).

----  
  
At lunch.  
  
Dib was spying on Zim as usual. "Look at him. He NEVER wants to eat the cafeteria food!! Why doesnt anyone relize that!?" said Dib to himself.   
  
Gaz was just staring out the window. "I...want...MY GAMEBOY!!" she yelled.   
  
Dib couldnt want overhearring. "Gameboy? Gaz. You always play with it!! Just give it a rest." he said.   
  
"But Dib...ITS BROKEN FOREVER!! I JUST KNOW IT!!" she yelled kicking the table.   
  
"broken? What do you mean? What happened to it?" he said.   
  
Then Gaz said with a sigh. "It fell outta my hands okay?."   
  
"really? thats all? Man. you should be more careful" said Dib walking away as Gaz started twitching.

----  
  
In planet Irken.  
  
"Looks like almost every invader has a planet to conquer wherever we go!" said Taks father.   
  
"Hey dad. What about that planet?" said Tak pointing to earth.   
  
Tak was also an alien like Zim. Exept she had purple eyes and big eyelashes. She has a sour attitude and doesnt want anyone bugging her on her work. And She wore a black dress with a big purple ribbon around her waist.   
  
"Maybe that planet doesnt have an invader to conquer." she finished saying.   
  
"hmm..Ive never heard a planet like that one before! Maybe I should ask the tallest." her father replied.  
  
At the throne place.  
  
The tallest were sitting in thier chairs just playing cards.   
  
"You have a 5?" said red.   
  
"Goldfish" said purple.   
  
"Excuse me my tallest." said Taks father with a bow. "But it seems that all the planets have an invader already! Well. exept for one." he said.   
  
"Really? And which planet can that be?" said red.   
  
"That one!!" pointed Tak.   
  
The tallest gasped.   
  
"That one?! But that ones earth!! Thats where Zi-" said purple but got interrupted by red.   
  
"Oh yeah. 'that' planet. Oh no. theres no invader of our own there. You can go" said red.   
  
"Oh thank you!" said Tak. "Now for some action!" She said hopping in her spaceship.

----  
  
At Zims house (back in earth)  
  
"Today at school went smoothly." said Zim taking off his costume. "Ive learned that the earth cant live without water!! Everyone needs it!!" he said.   
  
"...YOU JUST NOTICED THAT?!" said GIR.   
  
"SILENCE!!" yelled Zim.   
  
"Now, I can make a water sucking device to SUCK OUT ALL THE WATER ON EARTH!! HAHA! THIS PLAN IS PERFECT!" yelled Zim. "Now I shall go to work."   
  
GIR got bored so he went to the living room to watch t.v.   
  
"oohh!! SCARY MONKEY SHOW IS ON!!" he said exictedly.   
  
Suddenly, the bell rang.   
  
"ILL GET IT" said GIR. He then opened the door blah blah blah.   
  
"HI GAZ!" he yelled.   
  
"...uhh hi talking robot. Can you tell me where Zim is? I want my gameboy!" she said.   
  
"HES IN HIS LAB!!" said GIR.   
  
"ew. in the toilet again?" she sighed. "better get this over with..." Gaz hoped in the toilet and got flushed right into the lab.   
  
She then spotted Zim working on something.   
  
"Zim! I want my gameboy now! Im getting desparate here!" she yelled at him.   
  
Unfortionaly Zim didnt have his costume on. "AHHH!! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" said Zim hiding his water sucking machine...thing. "Your robot let me." she said.   
  
"what?!? stupid GIR.." he said.   
  
"ahem" Gaz did.   
  
"oh yes. youre gameboy. uhh here it is" he said handing it to her.   
  
"Thank you!" said Gaz getting the nerve to kiss him on the cheek. Zim grew wide-eyed.   
  
"did you just?" he said.   
  
"AAHH!! I CANT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" yelled Gaz running away.   
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" said GIR running in.   
  
"umm..NOTHING!" said Zim turning red.   
  
"OOHH!! ZIMS GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!" yelled GIR running around in circles.  
  
"I do not! Im not supposed to have one!" he said.   
  
"WHY NOT?" said GIR.   
  
"Well..shes a..HUMAN!" he said.   
  
"SO!?" said GIR.   
  
Zim sighed then went back to work.

----  
  
Back at Tak. (5:00pm)  
  
"Im finally here!" said Tak.   
  
"good yes?" said Taks robot, Mimi.   
  
"Now I can finally get the respect that I should earn by conquering this planet." said Tak with a grin.   
  
She landed her little spaceship behind a bunch of huge trees and walked out. She breathed in the air and was finally happy. "Now...a home!" she ordered. "MIMI! DO YOUR STUFF!" she commanded.   
  
"Yes maam!" said Mimi using her cute robot powers making a house. "Thats perfect!" said Tak. "Now lets get to work"

----  
  
Back at Zim.  
  
"hmm?! whats all that sound?" said Zim looking outside. "KEEP IT DOWN!!" he yelled out the window.

----  
  
Back at Tak again.  
  
"huh? who said that?" she said turning around.   
  
"Oh...my...GOSH!" Theres another Irken here already!! I knew I shouldnt trust those tallest. They probably think since Im a girl that I couldnt conquer by myself!"   
  
She really had the urge to go to that guy and teach him a thing or to. But not without a costume!   
  
"Mimi! which costume should I put?" she said.   
  
Mimi got a costume picking divice at showed her them.   
  
"hmm..this one is perfect!" she said pointing at the one with the purple hair and black dress. The costume appeared right on her. "GREAT!..umm..does this make me look fat?" she said. Mimi narrowed her eyes then put on a cat costume.

----  
  
Back at Zim   
  
"Now listen here you! This is MY planet! go and get your own!!" Tak commanded out the window.   
  
Zim couldnt hear cause the window was closed.   
  
"HEY!! LISTEN HERE!! ggrrrr" said Tak. She finally got up and broke the window several times kicking it.   
  
Zim heard the sound and turned around thinking that Tak was actually a human. And since he didnt have his costume on he thought that she was going to get him and show him to the police.   
  
"AHHH!! NONONO! SHE FOUND OUT I WAS AN ALIEN!! I MUST GET OUT OF HERE!!..or atleast lock her up." said Zim with an evil grin.   
  
Tak finally broke the window and jumped inside.   
  
"You hear me. Get your own planet!" she said.   
  
"huh? planet? Who are you?" said Zim confused.   
  
Tak sighed and took off her costume. "Done take off your clothes here! This is a family oriented area!" said Zim covering his eyes.   
  
"NO YOU JERK!" yelled Tak. "IM AN IRKEN TOO! SEE?" she said.   
  
Zim uncovered his eyes and saw her. He thought that she was..well..kinda hot O.o   
  
"oh I thought you were actually a h-h-h-h" he studdered. Tak narrowed her eyes and walked away.  
  
end of chapter


	4. Strange Ending Oo

Chapter 4  
  
Strange Ending  
  
At Gaz and Dibs house. (9:00am)  
  
"yes....YES!! ALMOST DONE WITH THE LAST LEVEL!" said Gaz in exictment.  
  
"Gaz keep it down. Im picking up something wierd." said Dib.  
  
"yeah, probably you." she said continuing on her game.  
  
"I think its behind those large bushes over there!!" he said.  
  
"I guess there is no harm in checking it out...." he continued.  
  
"oh yes. go away now" Gaz said with a slight smile.  
  
Dib gets out a bike helmet and a bat.   
  
"Oh yes! Cant forget the camera" he said with an evilish grin.  
  
"Umm...where is it exactly?" he said.  
  
"Up your butt and around the corner" said Gaz with no feeling.  
  
Dib narrowed his eyes. "Gee thanks"  
  
Dib looked around.  
  
"Oh there it is!" he said putting the camera in his pocket. "here I GO!" he said walking out the door kinda nervous. "y-yep.."  
  
----  
  
Where Tak is.  
  
"Stupid other irken...he aint gonna take MY mission! Though he did sounded familiar. I wonder if he couldof been the irken who did almost destroyed our planet last time he was in a mission..OH NO! He wont mess up this planet from me! I must get rid of him." said Tak.   
  
"MIMI! TAKE ME TO ZIMS HOUSE!" she yelled.  
  
"YES MAAM!" said Mimi throwing Tak on her back then blowing her jet packs on.  
  
----  
  
Outside where Dib is. (9:17)  
  
"Im getting closer to it. I can feel it!" said Dib using his alien tracking device.   
  
"Oh no! I lost track! Damn. I think it flew away!" he said trying to run toward it.   
  
Suddenly, a sudden noise is heard from above. It catches Dibs attention, causing him to look up.   
  
"Smells like smoke."  
  
"I better take a picture." he said snapping a picture then running towards it again.  
  
----  
  
At Zims house. (9:35)  
  
"Im almost done with the water sucking device. Just..one...more...squeek." said Zim making the device.  
  
"WHATCHA DOING?!" yelled GIR running to him.  
  
"What do you think Im doing? Making the device duh" said Zim finishing it.  
  
"There.." he said with a grin.   
  
"OHHH!! PREETY THING!!" yelled GIR poking it.  
  
"GIR STOP!" yelled Zim jerking him away.  
  
"Zim! I think I hear something outside" said GIR.  
  
"I wonder who could it be so late at night?" he said. "GIR! open the door."  
  
"YES SIR!" said GIR with his eyes turning red.  
  
----  
  
Back at Gazs house. (9:45)  
  
"HAHA!! ALMOST DONE! ALMOST DONE!!" yelled Gaz standing on her chair. "IM GONNA MAKE IT! IM GONNA-"  
  
Suddenly, out of bad luck. Her batteries run out causing the power of the gameboy to go blank.  
  
".................................................................................no..........................no......................NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she yelled throwing the gameboy across the room.   
  
"SO CLOSE!" she said making a fist in the air.  
  
"ZIMS GOING TO GET IT!!"  
  
".....he never put any new batteries in here!"  
  
She suddenly jumped out of her chair acting normal again, going out the door.  
  
"Zim will pay."  
  
----  
  
Back at Zim (9:51)  
  
"SO THATS WHY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Tak. "IVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS SINCE IVE MET YOU." she said lifting up her lazer gun.   
  
"AND--NOW YOU WILL NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN AFTER WHAT YOU DID"  
  
"But I wasnt trying to kiss you!" yelled Zim with bruises alover him since Tak was beating him up when she came in.  
  
"It was GIR!" he said pointing at him while he was dancing.  
  
"Oh yeah! shake your tail-feather!!" said GIR singing.  
  
(There was silence in the room)  
  
"LIKE ID BELIEVE YOU ZIM!" yelled Tak.  
  
She finally had the nerve to shoot.  
  
It shot Zim right in the stomach causing him to fall to the side twitching.  
  
"NOOOO!!" yelled a voice.  
  
Everyone exept Zim looked back wondering what the noise was.  
  
"DONT-TOUCH-ZIM" it said with mad eyes in the dark side of the room.  
  
"Already did." said Tak proudly. "Its too late now." she said putting her lazer gun away.  
  
The eyes ran out of the dark side of the room reveiling Gaz.  
  
"HI GAZ!" yelled GIR waving his arm.  
  
"ugh. its the stupid robot again." thought Gaz rolling her eyes.  
  
She soon spots Zim running toward him.  
  
She kneels down.  
  
"Are you alright?" she worried.  
  
"I see angels. am I dead?" said Zim teasing Gaz.  
  
"ZIM! YOURE ALIVE!!" she said hugging him.  
  
"NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" she yelled.  
  
"umm...well I guess Id be going now." said Tak walking out.   
  
"you 2 seem busy."  
  
"GAZZIE WAZZIE!" yelled GIR getting on Gazs head.  
  
"GET OFF MY HEAD YOU ROBOT!" she yelled.  
  
"BUT GAZ!! I LOVE YOU!!" he said.  
  
Gaz grew silent.  
  
Zim just started laughing, laughing a quite...evil laugh a little.  
  
Gaz ran away to her house locking the door. Hoping to never talk to Zim or GIR ever again like usual after that.  
  
Living her same natural normal life. Forgetting this all ever happened.  
  
----  
  
Back at Gazs and Dibs house. (10:38am)  
  
"Damn. I couldnt find what my censor was picking up. I guess it was just a bird or something." said Dib putting away his helmet and bat.  
  
"But that picture I still have." he thought looking in his pocket.   
  
"AAAHHH!!"  
  
"what WHAT?!" yelled Gaz.  
  
"I LOST MY CAMERA!" he said.  
  
Gaz narrowed her eyes. "And you call ME a thing loser."  
  
THE END FOREVER AND EVER!  
  
(p.s the earth is DOOMED ;D) 


End file.
